Emissaries of Evil (Electro) (Earth-616)
He tracked down the Stilt-Man, following a battle which had left the electrical systems of the Stilt-Man's Suit shorted out. Electro found the Stilt-Man trapped in the waters of a river and rescued him. He took the Stilt-Man to his home, and used an artificial electrical storm to restore power to the suit. He then had Wilbur Day recuperate in his home. The Stilt-Man was his first recruit to the team. Electro next contacted and recruited the most powerful enemies of Daredevil: the Gladiator, Leap-Frog, and the Matador. Gladiator was at the time living in Europe as a member of the Maggia. Electro contacted the Maggia in Europe in his attempt to get to the Gladiator. The Matador was the last member to join, and met Electro at the streets of New York City. Their meeting was overheard by Daredevil, who learned of the existence of the Emissaries. He challenged Electro and the Matador to fight him on the street. Electro managed to injure Daredevil, and left him seemingly unconscious in the street. The Matador wanted to finish off their foe, but Electro considered this fight to only be a warning to Daredevil. The fight left Daredevil dizzy and disoriented. Daredevil spend the next day searching for the Emissaries. The Matador challenged him to a fight in the docks of New York City. Daredevil defeated him, but the villain escaped by swimming away. Hours later, Daredevil was approached in an alley by the Stilt-Man. Daredevil injured his leg in their fight, but still managed to defeat the Stilt-Man. Hero and villain escaped, after destroying the wall of a building. The following night, the Leap-Frog went searching for Daredevil in a park. He was ambushed by Daredevil, but managed to escape. He challenged Daredevil to follow him, and led the hero to a trap. The rest of the Emissaries were waiting for Daredevil in largest electric power plant in New York City, where the high-voltage lines served to confuse his super senses. A battle followed, where Daredevil fought every member of the Emissaries. The team was rather disorganized and Daredevil was able to use one member against the other. Electro accidentally knocked out the Stilt-Man, and the Matador accidentally knocked out the Leap-Frog. The fight left the villains dizzy and disoriented. Daredevil used a coil of wire as a lasso to tie up the dizzy Electro, Gladiator, Leap-Frog, and Matador. There was no need to also tie up the Stilt-Man, who was unconscious. The villains tried to use their combined strength to break through the wire, but Daredevil connected the wire to a power transformer. The transformer increased Electro's electricity and shocked the other three villains into submission. Electro's own strength was insufficient for him to escape. Daredevil promised that the police would release them, before transporting them to a prison. He thanked them for the workout. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = *Emissaries of Evil article at Wikipedia }} Category:Emissaries of Evil